zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids: Chaotic Century Episode 58
'Attack of the Winged Dragons' Attack of the Winged Dragons is the twenty-forth episode from the anime series Zoids: Guardian Force based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. =Overview= This episode takes up where the last left off, with Hiltz taking to the air in his Hammer Kaiser, flying high into the upper atmosphere of Zi. Fiona calls Herman and is instructed to maintain surveillance on Hiltz's Zoid. Hiltz then contacts the Republicans and opens a bay on his Hammer Kaiser, revealing the Death Stinger and, more importantly, its Charged Particle Cannon. In a single shot, he destroys an entire city that he happened to be flying over. Flying at a height of over one hundred and fifty thousand meters, normal weapons are unable to reach him. Instead, they decide to mount huge rockets onto Storm Sworders and send them up to fight Hiltz. Van's group is attacked by a small army of Heldigunners. He accepts their challenge, and takes them on with a group of Republican soldiers at his side. Irvine and Thomas go back to pilot the Storm Sworders. Meanwhile, Raven pilots his Geno Breaker, holding the petrified Shadow, across the land, while Rease watches. Irvine and Thomas return to base, and are given the Storm Sworders, outfitted the "type two" boosters Moonbay had previously used- although these ones are now in working order. They have the tight deadline of only two hours before the Republican capital comes into range of Hiltz's bombardment. Van's group takes out the Heldigunners, only to be attacked by a horde of Rev Raptors. Van charges forward, hoping to save the men he is with, while Hiltz continues his indiscriminate assault on anything and everything that he passes over. Herman wishes Thomas and Irvine luck as they set off to combat Hiltz, with the plan being to simply shoot down the slow-moving transport Zoid, but he reminds them that any excessive maneuvering will tear their Zoids apart due to the huge speeds they will be traveling at. They catch up to the Hammer Kaiser and launch their missiles. However, their missiles sail straight past the Zoid, having been jammed by Hiltz. Hiltz launches a counterattack, but Irvine and Thomas dodge the bombardment by mere inches in which afterwards, they unfold their swords. They charge in on the Hammer Kaiser and tear it to shreds with their blades. It plunges down in a blaze of fire, burning up partially before smashing into the ground and exploding. The crater is enormous and while Thomas and Irvine fly past, they are shot down by a Charged Particle Beam as the Death Stinger emerges unscathed from the burning ruins. Van, having defeated all the Rev Raptors, is faced with one final opponent -- Rease. The episode ends with Raven, who, along with the still immobile Shadow, returns to his old home =Zoids= *Hammer Head (Hammer Kaiser) *Death Stinger *Pteras *Blade Liger *Lightning Saix *Dibison *Heldigunner *Command Wolf *Shield Liger *Gunsniper *Geno Breaker *Rev Raptor *Geno Saurer Trivia * The Storm Sworder's missiles are stated to travel at twenty five times the speed of sound, with the Storm Sworders themselves not far behind, at "over twenty" times that same speed. See also: Zoids: Guardian Force Category:Zoids Anime Category:Guardian Force Episode